1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector having a multi-function performance.
2. The Related Art
With fast development of electronic industry, various electronic products are more and more frequently connected with peripherals. Connectors are widely used to connect the electronic products and the peripherals. A conventional receptacle connector disposed in a game machine includes an insulating housing, a terminal assembly received in the insulating housing and a shielding shell surrounding the insulating housing. The terminal assembly includes two signal terminals for transmitting datum, a power terminal for supplying an electrical power, and a ground terminal for connecting to ground. Currently, the rapid development of the receptacle connector calls for more stringent requirements to multi-function performance of the receptacle connector on account of a higher function and quality request of the electronic product.
However, the above-mentioned terminal assembly of the receptacle connector can only transmit the specific electrical power and datum to the electronic product. As a result, the receptacle connector has an overly monotonous function and a deficient expansion performance.